User blog:Dorkpool/Comics Don't Suck
I previously did a post about comics of the 90s. As anyone who read it or is familiar with 90s comics knows, they are not that good. But that doesn't mean comics in general suck. In fact, a lot of them are pretty good. So, I'm making a list of recommendations, and why I recommend them. 1) Watchmen: I mentioned this one on my post about the 90s, and said it was awesome. And I meant that, and still mean it. Watchmen is considered one of the best comics ever made. The story revolves around an old team of superheroes and vigilantes, most of whom either retired or went a tad nuts (We're all looking at you here, Rorschach). It deals with themes of rape, vigilantism, and whether or not what's moral is right. This is one of my favorite comics, and I highly recommend it. Plus, there's no backstory you need to track down to understand what the hell is going on; this story tells the origins of these characters quite well, and, well, there's no backstory for it. Sure, there are Before Watchmen comics, but I doubt they compare to the original. 2)'' Spider-Man: Kraven's Last Hunt:'' Sometimes dark stories can be done well, even for characters who aren't usually very dark. Such is the case with'' Kraven's Last Hunt''. This story ran through all the Spider-titles (Basically, all the comics of the time that were about Spider-Man). In fact, it was the first one to do that, but definitely not the last. Anyway, the story goes like this: Kraven the Hunter shoots Spider-Man, and appears to kill. Then, he takes Spider-Man's place in order to prove he's Spider-Man's superior. He defeats a foe - Vermin - that it took both Spidey and Captain America to best. As it turns out, Spidey's not dead; he was just in a state simulating death. But he was like that for about a week. Anyway, after he proves that he's better than Spider-Man, Kraven kills himself, as he believes in his twisted mind that his life has no more meaning. There is more to this story, but, needless to say, I recommend it. 3)'' Deadpool'': I know Deadpool mostly from the Daniel Way run and the more recent Marvel NOW! relaunch of the character (note: relaunch, not reboot). And I enjoy both. Anyway, for those unfamiliar with the merc with a mouth, let me tell you a bit about him: Mercenary Wade Wilson got stricken with cancer and was enlisted into the Weapon X project. There, he got regenerative powers, but became horribly scarred and batshit crazy in the process. Escaping, he fashioned a costume and became a mercenary once more. Deadpool, in both runs, may have dark moments, but it's a hell of a lot of fun, and I recommend both runs. 4)'' Spider-Man: Spider-Island'': Speaking of fun, there was a Spider-Man story arc known as Spider-Island. And boy, is it a fun read. It's written by Dan Slott, who is a good writer and writes, well, fun stories. This story ran through the Spider-titles and Venom. Anyway, the basic concept of the story is this: people in New York are mysteriously getting powers very similar to Spider-Man's. This, naturally, creates problems, especially when those people start turning into giant spiders! 5) Scarlet Spider: I'm talking about the new run, not the 90s version. Anyway, I have mentioned the Clone Saga before. Well, a character introduced in said saga, Kaine, a flawed version of Peter Parker, is on the run after the events in Spider-Island (read it to find out). He's on his way to Mexico when he happens upon a young girl named Aracely. After getting money, he decides to help her, and ends up becoming a superhero. This comic series wasn't as long as it should be, but it's still a good read. It's a story of redemption, and atoning for one's previous sins. Anyway, the point is, I recommend it. Well, I'm ending the list here, since I have a thing for ending lists at number 5, as anyone who's read my rants about the Spider-Man movies know. Anyway, this is just the tip of the iceberg when it comes to good comics. Anyway, if you get anything out of this, please let it be comics. Comics don't suck in general. Like most mediums, there are good ones and bad ones. It's just better to focus on the good ones. Category:Blog posts